Heir to the Heir
by Zuki Zuccini
Summary: Elladora Black is not who she appears to be... she's not even who she thinks she is. Because she is not just the daughter of the Death Eater Bellatrix Black Lestrange... but the daughter of Bellatrix and Voldemort!
1. Calculating the Truth

_Chapter 1; Calculating The Truth:_

Elladora lay in her four poster bed, the curtains were drawn shut. Her eyes were wide open even though it was nearing 4:00 in the morning. She was perfectly still, her breathing was normal, anyone who might have been awake in the room would have thought she were asleep. She was thinking of the day's events.

It had been a Hogsmead weekend, which usually meant every one was happy and relaxing, but she had done anything but, because the Dark Lord had called upon her for a 'meeting' apparently concerning her, and her fait. This was not such a huge shocker, because she had been the youngest person ever to receive the Dark Mark. She had gotten it when she was 3 months old. And had always assumed it was because her mother, Bellatrix Lestrange, was claimed to be the Dark Lord's most faithful servant. But how little did she know just how faithful she was to Voldemort.

'_How could have I not seen this coming?'_ she thought. _'How could I have not recognized the signs?'_

The more she thought about the 'meeting' the more she wanted to jump out of her skin. She wanted to be anyone, anything else, but herself... suddenly she bolted upright.

"The hat!" she heard herself say in almost a hiss, "The sorting hat knew... it knew!"

She remembered what it said in her ear like it was yesterday, even though it had been six years.

(( flash back ))

"Ahhhh... another one. Eh? I haven't seen one for almost fifty years now..."

"One of what? What are you talking about?"

"You don't know? Well then if you don't know I am not going to be the one to tell you. But I will tell you this: Slytherin is in your blood... yes no need to deliberate where you go... have fun in... SLYTHERIN!"

(( end flash back ))

"Well, I guess you can't change the past." Elladora sighed.

And silent tears began to stream down her face. She whispered softly "Voldemort is my father, and there is nothing I can do to change that. No one can ever change that. So I am just going to have to act as if nothing is wrong, and hide my emotion. That won't be so hard, I've always been hiding my emotion. And it won't be any harder now than ever."

She laid back down and drifted off to sleep, just being able to manage two and a half hours sleep before having to get up for Monday's lessons.

_A/N: Comments? Questions? Or suggestions? I like getting feed back, and it is extremely appreciated!_


	2. Silence

_Chapter 2; Silence:_

As Elladora woke up the next morning to the sound of her fellow Slytherin 6th

year girls getting ready for the day. She pulled back the dark green curtains and got

dressed. Then she looked in the mirror as she left for breakfast. Her long, strait, dark

brown hair fell over her shoulders. Her dark eyes, she now noticed, seemed to have a

reddish hint. And she noticed her normally fair skin looked paler than usual. She looked

at her hands, her French manicured nails, and her long, sleek fingers. She shuttered at her

own appearance. And thought, 'Have I always been this arrogant of my own appearance?

Or is my mind playing tricks on me?'

Elladora walked away from the mirror and grabbed her bag. Then proceeded to

make her way to breakfast. Trying not to think. When she entered the Great hall She went

strait to the Slytherin table, being careful not to look anyone in the eye. She sat down in

between Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zabini. And across from Draco Malfoy and his two

thugs, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. She took a piece of toast, set it on her plate,

and just stared at it.

"What's wrong Ella?" asked Blaise. As her best friend, Blaise was the only one

Elladora permitted to call her 'Ella'. To everyone else she was Elladora, and if they did

call her 'Ella', there would be severe consequences.

"Nothing…" said Elladora.

"Come on Ella, I know something's wrong! By now you should have insulted Draco at

least once!" said Blaise.

"Well I like the new Ella! The silence is nice." said Draco smirked.

"What did u call me?" snapped Elladora, as she wiped out her wand and pointed it

between Draco's eyes.

"N-nothing… I called you Elladora." stuttered Draco.

"That's what I thought." said Elladora, she lowered her wand slowly and put it away.

"I'm going to class, see you guys later." Elladora said as she grabbed her toast and swung

her bag over her shoulder then walked away.

Elladora walked silently to Transfiguration. Being careful to take the long rout, so

she didn't have to confront anyone. She ate her toast as she walked. Then she stood just

outside the door, waiting for the bell to ring. Just then, a group of Gryffindor sixth years

walked down the corridor and came to a stop in front of the door. The Slytherin's and

Gryffin_dorks_ (as many Slytherins referred to them as) had lessons together, as always.

Though it seemed like a totally _moronic _idea, because both houses hate each other so

much.

In front of the group was Harry Potter. Elladora had never _hated _Potter, she usually tried to put herself above things such as hatred, because she believed that to hate

someone because of who or what they are was extremely petty. But just that moment

when she saw him she was filled with hatred. She wanted to do something, anything. So,

when she finally caught Potter's eye she spat: "What's your problem Potter?" in a very _Draco_-ish way.

"Nothing. You're the one who is staring at me!" he retorted.

Just then her fellow Slytherins came down the corridor. She smirked, Draco always had

something mean to say to Potter, and as much as she hated to admit it, she needed him to use one of those stupid taunting remarks to get her out of this situation, since she really had nothing to say to Potter in response.

"Looking at something Potter?" said Draco.

"Nope, just a big moron!" said Potter clearly looking at Draco.

"You think your all that Potter…" then Draco leaned in close to Potter and whispered so

softly that Elladora had to strain to listen. "But the Dark Lord is back, and he shall have

his revenge."

Then Draco grinned a clearly evil, menacing smile. Just as the rest of the

class had begun to congregate, and the bell rang. Draco knew play time was over. So

they went into class and took their seats. Blaise sat next to Elladora, near the back.

And Professor McGonagall stood in the front of the room.

"Ok, class. Today we will be continuing to work on human transformations. You will be

partnering up, and practicing the spell. Now, lets have a volunteer… Miss. Black, if you

would kindly demonstrate the correct way to cast the spell on Mr. Zabini, To turn him

into a cat."

"Yes Professor." said Elladora in weak voice, as she pointed her wand at Blaise "C-caput

Abeo Feles." A faint blue light was emitted from Elladora's wand and then Blaise turned

into a cat, sort of. He looked just like a cat, except for the fact that he still had his

human figure. He looked like a half human half cat person. A few people snickered, but

Blaise was mortified! He looked down at her hands and yelled: "What was _that _for?"

"Oh, dear! Miss. Parkinson would you please escort Mr. Zabini to the Hospital wing?"

"Yes Professor." said Pansy.

Elladora felt terrible, and embarrassed. "Miss. Black, I would like a word after class."

Then Professor McGonagall walked back to the front of the class.

"Open your books to page Eighty-four, and take notes on how to _correctly _perform the

human transformation spell." Then they all took out their books and begin to make notes.

When the bell rang, the class filed out, but Elladora walked to the front of the room.

"Miss. Black, I noticed that something seems to be wrong with you today." began

Professor McGonagall "You, who is normally a fairly advanced student seemed to be struggling today, why is that?"

"I…I am just tired Professor, I didn't get much sleep last night." said Elladora, thinking

quickly. That _was _the truth, just not the whole truth.

"Alright then," said Professor McGonagall "you may go."

Elladora nodded then walked out silently. After Transfiguration, she had break. So she walked outside and sat down on a bench in the court yard. There wasn't anyone

around, the cold November weather kept most students indoors. But Elladora didn't

mind. She welcomed the cold. Her body was uncomfortable, but that put her mind at

ease. For some reason, ever since she was little, discomfort or hurting had always clamed

her down and relaxed her. Even if it was her own. She never exactly knew why, but now

she did. It was from her parents, her mother who thought that torturing was a 'fun' way to

pass time. And her father…nothing had to be said about him.

"Hey! What are you doing out here Ella?" called a fur-free Blaise.

"Nothing," said Elladora "I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's ok." said Blaise as he sat down next to Elladora. They sat in silence for a while

before Blaise spoke:

"What's going on with you? First you ditch me in Hogsmead, then you are all silent. And

don't tell me 'nothing', because I know something is wrong with you. Now, what is it?"

Elladora took a deep breath, her exhaled air coming out in a cloud of white. She searched

for the words, but they were hard to find. Could she trust Blaise with the truth? Then

finally she said:

"I am having some… family issues," Blaise looked intrigued, and worried

but did not speak so Elladora went on, "Did I ever tell you who my mother is?"

"No, you never mention your family… unless you are talking about your Grandmother."

"Well my mother is… Bellatrix Lestrange."

"THE DEATH EATER!"

"SHHHHH! Not so loud!… But, yes."

"Didn't she go to Azkaban for torturing Longbottom's parents?"

"Yes… but I don't want to talk about that…. And, it's not like I am the only one with a Death Eater for a parent… Draco, Theodore, Crabbe, and Goyle's father's are all Death Eaters, and have been to Azkaban also."

"So, what's your family problem?"

"I don't really know my mother, because she has been in Azkaban most of my life, that's

why my Grandmother has raised me. But now she wants us to be a '_family'_, and… I'm not sure."

"What do you want?"

"I…I guess I want to be a family too."

"Then do it."

"You're right… I guess that I should go home for Christmas then…. And I will have to get them Christmas gifts, won't I? … Shit! What do I get them!"

"I have no idea… we can go shopping on the Hogsmead weekend that's just before the

Holiday."

"Perfect! Oh, thank you Blaise! What would I do without you?" She laughed

"I don't know!"

"Me neither!" they both laughed, when she finished she took up a more somber tone. "But you have to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Don't tell ANYONE! … Please."

"Ok, I promise."

"Alright, well, we had better get to Potions, before we are late."

"Fine." Then they both walked inside and down to the dungeon where Potions class was held.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Potions class will be in the next chapter. But what will happen? Will someone discover the truth about Elladora's parents? Will she find out more about her past? And WHAT will she get her parents for Christmas? (dumm, dumm, dummmmm….!) Please submit your reviews to me. I love criticism! And I promise to get back on top of my story and get the next chapter done A.S.A.P.!


	3. Potions and Presents

_Chapter 3; Potions And Presents:_

Elladora and Blaise walked down to the dungeons, and then filed in to the potion's classroom along with the rest of the class. And, of course they had potions with the Gryffindors. Blaise went to take their usual seats in the very back of the room, but Elladora grabbed him by the arm and dragged him up to the front of the room, in the two closest seats to the board.

Blaise asked: "Why are we sitting up here?"

"Because _I _want to see the board!"

"OK, then…"

Elladora sat down and waited patiently for class to begin. Potions was her favorite class, she loved the relaxing sensations she got everytime she stirred the gently simmering concoctions, and she was good at it too.

"Get out your ingredients and start brewing the potion on page 127." Slughorn said after the class had settled down.

They were brewing a mild truth serum today. And Elladora didn't want to mess this up. So, first she did was read through the directions carefully. After that she began to prepare all of her ingredients, and then read the directions, _again_. Then she began brewing, and read over each step, _again_, right before she performed it.

When class was almost over, and her potion completed, Elladora bottled up the slightly clear liquid, hoping she had done well. It wasn't as clear as she would have liked, but she had done her best. She got into line to give her finished product to Slughorn, and stood behind Granger, the 'perfect', little, mudblood. When she handed over her potion over Slughorn said "Well, good try, but this isn't quite perfect Miss Black."

"What? No… I- I followed all of the directions _perfectly_!" she stuttered, why did this keep happening?

"Well, clearly, you didn't, because this potion is 2 shades darker than it should be." Slughorn said disapprovingly. "But if you would like some help, you might consider asking Potter for some help, since he has such a knack for the craft."

Elladora turned on heal and walked back to her seat glowering. Then hissed at Blaise: "The day I ask Potter for help in Potions, is the day I'll marry a muggle!"

The bell rang, they shuffled to their next class, and the day went on just like any other. The rest of the month went on without anything special happening. Then came the last weekend of term, and the last Hogsmead weekend before the break. So Elladora bundled up in a cloak, and set off for the village, with Blaise, in the snow.

"So, what are you getting your parents?" asked Blaise as the walked down the main road, lined with shops.

"I don't know… got any ideas?"

"You're asking _me_? The person who just gives his parents chocolate for Christmas?"

"That's not true… I thought you got your mum a quill a few years ago?"

"Yeah, but I really liked that quill, so I kept it for my self and gave her candy."

"Nice… you're a real sweet-heart, you know that?" She sighed, "hmmm… I could get my mum a photo album, and fill it with pictures of me, from when I was younger."

"She should like that." Blaise thought for a moment then spoke. "Maybe I'll do the same for my mum."

"Oh, so now you're stealing _my _ideas?"

"Yes, got a problem with that?"

"I suppose not." She sighed, " just asking."

They walked to the book store and purchased their photo albums. Then stood outside uncertain of where to go next.

"Now where?" Asked Elladora.

"I don't know… maybe if we just wander around for a while we'll see something."

"OK, sounds good to me."

They wandered the streets looking in shop windows, and unsuccessfully finding anything for their fathers. Then they turned down a road that seemed to have more houses than shops. But Elladora didn't say anything, until they got to a house. It looked just like all the others. Except for the fact that it was unmistakably empty. She stopped dead in her tracks. And said softly: "Ummm… maybe we should turn back around."

Blaise turned back around and looked at Elladora. She had a blank look on her face, and was staring at the ground. He knew something was wrong so he said: "OK, let's go to Three Broomsticks, and get something to drink."

Then they walked back towards the main part of town. And Elladora took one last look at the house from over her shoulder. It still looked normal, but it caused so many memories, freshly suppressed memories to come flooding back. Her memories of that 'meeting' that changed her life.

_((Flashback)):_

Elladora looked down at her watch. It was almost 9:00, she had better leave now, or she would be late. She called to Blaise, who was looking at some Acid Pops in Honeydukes.

"I've got to go. I'll see you at dinner."

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked, but it was no good, Elladora was already out the door.

Elladora walked as quickly as she could without causing herself to look suspicious. She gripped the letter in her pocket, that instructed her to go to a certain house in the village at 9:00 am, and told her she was being summoned. Anticipation and nervousness overwhelmed her as she stood outside of the house. She took out the letter and checked that she was at the right house, she was. Elladora walked up to the door. 'Should I knock? Or just go in?' She thought she'd take her chances and just walked in, knocking as she opened the door.

"Hello?" Elladora asked.

"Come in." said a soft, voice. The words were almost hissed, by a male voice. No doubt it was Voldemort's. Elladora shut the door softly behind her. And walked into the sitting room, where sat a dark figure facing the fire, with their back to her. 'This is it.' She thought.

Elladora took a deep breath, and bowed out of formality. But her voice slightly quivered as she spoke. "My Lord. You wished to see me?"

"Yes. Come sit with me Elladora."

Elladora walked cautiously over to the chair situated next to her master's. She sat uncomfortably strait, but looked down at her hands in her lap.

"We have much to talk about." He said after a few moments. Elladora just nodded, still not looking up.

"It's strange, isn't it? That we haven't really been properly introduced. And yet, you come here, without question, as any other of my Death Eaters would."

"Very, my Lord." Elladora said in a small voice.

"You haven't seen Bella, or Rudolphus yet, since they returned, have you?"

"No, my Lord."

"Well be assured that Bella really wanted to be here, but she was busy on a mission for me. And, well, Rudolphus doesn't even know about this." he chuckled softly, and it sent a chill down Elladora's spine.

"Well let's get down to business."

'Great, he's going to ask me to spy on Potter, _just _what I want to do!' Elladora thought in a sarcastic way.

"There is something I need to tell you. I thought this would be an appropriate time, because it gives us privacy, and I think you are old enough to know, soon as your 17th birthday is in a few weeks…. I don't know exactly how to say this, which is a first for me, so I'll just tell you strait out."

Elladora was intrigued by now, she looked up at Voldemort. His red eyes seemed to be glowing in the light of the fire. He continued, "About 18 years ago, I decided that, even though I was determined to become immortal, that I wanted, needed, an heir." he paused, and stared into the fire as he went on. "Naturally, I wanted my heir to be of my own flesh and blood, not just someone whom I considered to be faithful, and 'right' for the position. No, what I needed was someone, who could give me a child."

Elladora was flooded with fear. 'Is he asking me to do what I think he is? OH! God I hope not!'

"So," he continued, "I went to your mother." 'Oh, thank God!' thought Elladora. "And I told her what I needed of her, and she complied, of course, and…. Well I'm sure you can fill the blank…Anyways, then 9 months later, in December, Bella gave birth to a baby girl, _my _baby girl."

"Are you trying to tell me…"

"Yes, Elladora, I am your father."

Elladora was so shocked, she laughed. She couldn't help it, she just laughed.

"No… no way…. What?" she mumbled, clearly confused.

"You heard me."

"Does Rudolphus know?"

"No. None but me and Bellatrix, and now you, of course."

Elladora nodded, stunned, starring into the fire.

"I need you to do me a favor." He said, "I need you to _not tell anyone_. Only for your own protection, of course. I don't want to risk anything happening to you."

"Oh, uh, OK, I promise."

"That was all I had to tell you. You may leave now, if you like."

Elladora nodded, in a kind of stunned state. Then stood up. And bowed. "Thank you, for telling me. It has been a pleasure, to get to speak to you." she said in monotone.

"Your welcome. I'll see you soon."

"OK, er… goodbye."

"Goodbye Elladora." Voldemort said with a soft chuckle.

She left the house still stunned, and walked back to the castle. Unable to believe what had happened.

_((End Flash back))_

Elladora entered Three Broomsticks, with Blaise, and took a seat in the back while he got them some Butterbeers. When he returned, with their drinks he asked: "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh! Nothing." Elladora said realizing how quiet she had been. " I was just thinking that maybe candy is the best thing to give my father."

"See! Candy _is _a good present!"

"Ya, if you have no idea what to get someone." He just shrugged, and smiled.

When they finished their drinks, they paid, and left for Honeydukes. Where they each purchased large boxes of candy for their parents. But as they headed up the hill towards the castle Elladora thought: 'Oh no! I got my present for Rudolphus, but not for my father! And I can't give him candy! Looks like I'll be shopping over the break.'

_**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! I'll try really hard to update again tomorrow! Thanks for reading! Please review! Please review! Please review!**_


	4. Happy Birthday

**_A/N: WOW winter break has gone by so fast! I hope you all had a good holiday season! And a happy new year!_**

Chapter 4; Happy Birthday:

When Elladora woke up the next day she got dressed and went down to the common room, where she found Blaise, Theodore, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle all sitting in a circle of chairs in front of the fire. Not only was this surprising, because it was 6 o'clock in the morning, and Draco normally doesn't get up 'till 7:30, but, even though the room was deserted, they were talking in hushed voices.

Elladora silently crept up on them, then yelled: "What are you boys doing up so early?"

They jumped so high you would have thought they were levitating. Elladora rolled on the floor laughing until her sides were sore.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked.

"Nothing, just you jumped so high, Draco that I could have sworn you were that bouncing ferret again!"

Every one joined Elladora's laughing, that is everyone except Draco, who just glared. Upon seeing Draco's face, Crabbe and Goyle stopped laughing. Elladora sat down next to Theodore once she stopped laughing, and asked:

"So, what are you doing up at 6 o'clock A.M.?"

"Nothing," Blaise muttered. And Elladora gave them a suspicious look. "Come on; let's go see if breakfast is ready." Blaise said dragging Elladora out of the common room, clearly towards the Great Hall.

The two ate breakfast, and watched as the Hall slowly filled up with students. When Draco, Theodore, Crabbe, and Goyle finally came into the hall, Elladora noticed Draco nod at Blaise, and Blaise smiled.

When she had finished her breakfast, Elladora moved to stand up, but Theodore said:

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"The common room, then to the library, so I can do my homework."

"You can't!" He said pulling her back down.

"And why not?"

"Because… umm… We have something to show you."

They all got up and walked down to the Slytherin common room. Where, over the Fire place, hung a sign that read:

**Happy 17th Birthday Elladora!**

"Ummm… Thanks you guys, but uh, you know you didn't have to do this, right?"

"Yeah," Started Draco, "But this is payback, for you going around to everyone in the common room on my birthday and giving them buttons that said 'Happy Birthday Draco'."

"Oh, but I thought that was sweet…" she said in a mock- kindness voice.

"And when you got those parrots to sing me 'Happy Birthday' Over and over again. And they followed me around the whole day!" Said Theodore.

"That _was _a good one though! You have to admit it! I mean I cot those birds to sing in 5 different languages!"

"What about when you asked all of my teachers not to give me homework, because it was my birthday?" asked Blaise.

"Well you _did _have less homework that night!"

"Only because you wouldn't shut-up until they gave you a satisfactory answer as to why the wouldn't excuse me from the assignment!"

"Still…how do you _really _know that today is my birthday?"

"Because today is December 15th, and unless for some reason Grandma always celebrated your birthday on a day that _wasn't _your birthday, for your _whole life_! It means _today _is your birthday!" said Draco.

"Well, you know Grandma was getting pretty old…"

"Oh shut up!"

"I'm just kidding!"

"Yeah, but you should still shut up." said Theodore.

"You can't tell me what to do! It's my birthday!"

"Whatever…"

They all sat down and continued talking until lunch. After that Elladora insisted on doing homework. And When the day was done, Elladora was glad she had a very Happy Birthday.

----------------------------------------

A/N: Well, there you go! Another chapter! I will try very hard to update more often! (That's my New Year's resolution!)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Irish-Chick-777 : Wow! You really like my story? Thank you soooo much!

Please review people! Thanks!


	5. Draco is a baby, copycat, and a slimebal...

_A/N: Well I am finally starting to get to a point in the story I've been waiting to write since I first came up with the idea! A lot of things will be happening over the holiday, and I can't wait to get them written down! Yeah! Anyways, here's my Chapter:_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, EXCEPT for Elladora who is ALL MINE! But everyone else is owned by the best author in the world: J.K. Rowling!**

_-------------------------------------------_

Chapter 5; _Draco is a Baby, copycat, and a slime-ball:_

The rest of the week flew by, and before she knew it Elladora was on the train, going home for the holiday.

Elladora, Draco, Blaise Theodore, Goyle, and Crabbe all sat in a compartment on the train ride home. And the only why Elladora was sitting with Draco was because he just came in and sat down in the compartment she had been in, and she didn't feel like throwing a fit just to get him to leave.

"So, are you going to get your apperation license over the break, or wait until summer?"

Elladora asked Draco, trying to make this ride seem more bearable.

"Over the holiday of course!" said Draco

"What about you Theo?" She asked.

"Same." he said not looking up from the book he was reading.

"What are _you _doing?" asked Draco.

"I'm getting it done over the break, of course! I don't think I could _wait _until summer." She replied.

"I hate you guys! You know that?" said Blaise jokingly in a monotone.

"Just because your birthday isn't until February 9th, doesn't mean you should be sour about it." said Elladora

"It's just not fair! I have to wait until summer, just because I won't turn 17 until right after we get back to school!"

"I would hardly call a _month _a little while, Blaise." she said.

Blaise merely muttered something and shrugged.

"When are you going?" asked Theo putting down his book.

"I'm not sure; I really don't want to go all the way back to London in a few days…" Elladora replied.

"I'm going today, right after I get off the train, that way I can just apperate home afterwards."

"Sounds like a good plan, I think I'll do the same… if you don't mind?"

"Sounds great!" He said.

"Can I go too?" asked Draco, as Elladora pulled out a piece of parchment, quill and ink to write her mother a note saying she won't be back until later that night.

"Sure." Theo said.

Elladora was now tying the note to the leg of her hawk owl, Aglaia.

"What are you doing?" asked Draco, stupidly.

"Sending a note home saying I won't be home until later than expected."

"Well it'll be _really _later if you fail your test!" said Draco, like the slime ball he is. "But I think I'll do the same…" he said getting out parchment.

'Ah, the many sides of my cousin, the slime-ball, _and _the copy-cat!' thought Elladora.

When Elladora got back from changing into some muggle cloths; a black and red pleated skirt, high-healed boots, and a black tee-shirt that read '_GO AWAY! Before I Catch Your Stupid_.' with a log-sleeve black fishnet top underneath that came down to her fingers like gloves with the fingers cut off. And she had on lots of eyeliner, and dark lipstick making her eyes, and lips stand out against her pale face. She sat down and pulled out two pairs of earrings. One, star shaped hoops, and the other blood red chandler-style.

"Which do you think go better with this outfit?" She asked holding one of each type up.

"I don't know about that _girly _stuff… ask Theo." said Draco smirking.

Theodore, who had the cartilage of his right ear pierced, said "The red ones… And you know Draco, having your ears pierced isn't a girly thing… lots of guys have them. And plus, the girls really like them!"

Elladora laughed. "Oh, right! That's why girls are _always _swooning over you!"

"Exactly" said Theo determined not to let Elladora insult him.

"Just _how many _piercings do _you _have?" Draco asked Elladora

"Hmmm…" she said thinking, "Well, two on each ear lobe, my left cartilage. But I'm thinking about getting my bellybutton pierced too."

"_Great_, my cousin is a freak."

"Your one to talk, with that hair with enough gel to last the rest of the world for all of eternity!… besides I'm _not _a freak! I simply choose to be an _individual_, and to not follow the 'crowd'. Because I hate to be just like everyone else."

"You certainly do _love _to show off." said Draco.

"You know Draco, you should get your ear pierced, it would show you aren't a _complete _baby." said Elladora

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I said what I said, take it as you will."

"Well, even if I _wanted _to get my ears pierced, which I don't, I wouldn't. Because my father would _kill _me!"

"You really need to stop always doing whatever your father wants. All it will do is make you turn out _just _like him."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It is."

The train went on as the sat in silence, Blaise and Theo were reading, Crabbe was looking out the window, Goyle was sleeping, and Draco was just sitting there staring at everyone, and Elladora was preparing her trunk, for when they arrived at the station. She took Aglaia's cage; and put it in her trunk, then took out a small back-pack type bag, and placed in it an assortment of keys, a satchel of Gallons and a vast amount of muggle money.

"What's all that for?" asked Draco breaking the silence.

"I don't plan on getting stuck _anywhere _without any money, including the muggle world." Elladora said as she then used a shrinking spell on her trunk so that it would be small enough to fit in her bag, where she then placed it along with the keys and money.

"Why are you doing that?" Draco asked.

"If you must know, I _don't _plan of lugging my trunk around with me through London, so I'm keeping it in this bag."

Draco didn't say anything for the rest of the trip, nor did anyone else. This made it quite boring until they reached the station.

As they all filed out into the hallway with their belongings, their noses were filled with the repulsive stench of Dungbooms. But what bewildered Elladora was that everyone was just standing there in the hall, and _no one _was moving!

"_MOVE _you imbeciles! If you don't like the smell, which I _hope _you don't, move your _asses _out of the way!" She shouted, getting many angry looks, but se didn't care what they thought, just as long as they moved out of the way, which they did, as soon as she had stopped yelling.

"You _think _if someone was going to pull a prank they would try to be a _bit _more creative than a _Dungboom_!" Elladora said to Blaise after they were off the train.

"Oh! Like you could do better?" asked Draco

"As a matter of fact I _could_!"

"Yeah right Ella." said Theo.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you're just not really the prank _type_." said Blaise

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, lets just say, if someone at school pulled a prank, you would be the _last _person _anyone _would suspect." said Theo

Elladora just shrugged, but that little speech Theo had given sparked an idea in Elladora's mind. 'I'll show them I can pull a prank…. All I need now is an idea.' She thought as she said goodbye to Blaise and set off through the portal with Draco and Theo on her way to get her apperation license.

_-------------------------------------------_

_A/N: Grrrrrrr… I am soooo stupid! I had this whole chapter written up! When my computer froze and I had to restart it! Luckily I had half of it saved… but unlucky, I **only **had half of it saved! Oh well I think it's better now then before! So that's good!_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love it when I get a review! I get all excited, and happy! And say 'YEAH! SOMEONE REVIEWED ME!' So please continue to send me your reviews. _

_I'll try to update soon, but I have finals next week, so things will be hectic! And Thanks for reading my story!_


	6. Inside The Ministry

_A/N: Sorry this chapter has been taking so long… first it accidentally got deleted… and now I've been so busy with school, I have had so many tests lately, and my grades started slipping, and now I've got this stupid biography I've got to read and do a report on for English…grrrr…BUT I'M BACK!(Just thought you deserved an explanation on why I've taken FOREVER to get this chapter done)…I'M REALLY SORRY EVERONE! _

_**Disclaimer: Please take notice that I've changed the Rating to 'R'… this is due to the fact that from here on out the dialog of the characters will become a bit more 'colorful' (or in other words they will start talking more like the teenagers that they are). So just thought that you guys should know!\**_

**Chapter 6; Inside the Ministry:**

Elladora walked through the gateway to the muggle world with Theo and Draco, where she nearly ran into her aunt Narcissa, and Theodore's grandmother.

"Oh, Excuse me." said Elladora

"You should be more careful, Elladora, you might hurt some one." said Narcissa a bit snappily. Narcissa had been a bit, well, pissed off ever since her grandmother (Narcissa's mother's) funeral.

Elladora's grandmother had died in late August, and after the funeral, they had the reading of her final will and testament. Narcissa must have been expecting some great inheritance, because Andromeda was disowned, and Bellatrix was no where to be found, because she was on the run from the ministry. But she was greatly shocked when she found out that all she had gotten was some jewelry, and the good china, and that everything else went to Elladora. The house, the furniture, and all of her money. The will explained that Elladora got (almost) everything because Narcissa had a home of her own and everything to go along with it, but Elladora was still young, so she needed it more than Narcissa. But that didn't make Narcissa any less angry. She threw a fit, cursing her mother, and she smashed her china. The whole time Elladora sat, smiled, and just said "You know that you just broke half of your inheritance, right?" after all the plates were smashed. Since then, Narcissa hadn't liked Elladora very much.

"Mum! What are you doing here?" said Draco embarrassed.

"Well, darling, I came to take your trunk home for you, so you didn't have to carry it around London with you, but if you don't want me to…"

"No, that's ok." said Draco handing his trunk over.

"Are we ready to go?" asked Theo who had already handed his trunk over to his grandmother.

"Yes." said Elladora

"OK, bye Mum" said Draco

"Bye."

"Bye-bye"

Then they stepped through the portal to, no doubt, disapparate from the platform, where it was safe from muggles. As they disappeared, Elladora, Theo, and Draco made their way out of the train station, then Draco stopped and stared at his surroundings.

"Do you KNOW where we're going?" Draco asked

"We're going to the Min-is-try of Mag-ic Draco, that's where you go to get you apperation license." said Elladora in a false-sweet voice that made her sound as if she was talking to a two year old.

"I KNOW we're going to the Ministry!" snapped Draco, "But do you know _WHERE _IT IS?"

"Of course." said Theo calmly, as he started walking off to the left. Elladora followed. And Draco just stood there for a while.

"Wait for me!" yelled Draco jogging to catch up.

They walked for a while, going up and down turning streets, Theodore concentrated on where they were going, Draco was, of course, complaining, and Elladora just watched the muggles, shopping, talking, eating at cafés, enjoying the day, it amazed her that none of these people had any idea that they could soon be murdered for 'fun', and that they wouldn't have even had a chance, not just because they were muggles, but because they didn't know about the danger that lurked about them.

"Filthy muggles, their everywhere!" spat Draco as they turned another corner.

"Well of course, Draco! This is _muggle _world! I think, that after all these years of being around them, Crabbe and Goyle have rubbed off on you!" said Theo

"That's just sad." said Elladora "Are we nearly there yet? I don't like the looks of this neighborhood."

"What? Are you scared of the muggles?" taunted Draco

"No I just-"

"We're here." said Theo, stopping in front of a shabby looking telephone booth.

"What!" asked Draco, obviously not liking the looks of the phone booth "_That's _the entrance to the Ministry?"

"Yes, now get your prissy ass in there!" Theo said as he pushed Draco in. Elladora followed laughing her ass off as she did. Then Theodore got in after her.

"Someone needs to dial '62442'." said Theo

"6-2-4-4-2... M-a-g-i-c… how original." said Elladora sarcastically .

Then a female voice echoed in the booth "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business here."

"Elladora Black, Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy. We're here to get our apparation licenses." answered Elladora.

"Please take your badge and pin it where it is visible." said the voice as three badges dropped from the coin return. Draco took his and gave Elladora and Theo theirs as the booth started to move downwards. Elladora, not wanting to get holes in her clothes, took her badge and pinned it into her hair, after quickly putting it into a bun, with a piece of black ribbon she conjured with her wand. She had just gotten it in when the doors opened and Theo and Draco stepped out into the corridor. There were fire places lining the walls and wizards and witches were stepping in and out of them to get to work. The three teens walked up to a desk where a guard sat.

"Excuse me, where can we find the apperation license office?" asked Elladora.

"And just where is your badge?" asked the guard rather snippily after looking Elladora over and not finding her badge.

"Right here." she said smiling as she pointed to the back of her head and turned around to show the guard her badge.

"Well… you need to have it somewhere on the front of you." he said agitated.

"Fine, fine." Elladora said taking the pin out of her hair and placing it, reluctantly on the bottom edge of her shirt. "That better?"

"Wand please." The guard said holding his hand out. Elladora took out her wand and handed it over. The guard placed it on a scale, then looked at the receipt that came out of the base. "Holly, 13 inches, dragon heartstring core, been in use 7 years…. That right?"

"Yes." Elladora replied.

"You get this back," he said handing over Elladora's wand, "and I keep this." putting the paper on a small brass spike with a bunch of others. "Now for you two…" the guard said to the boys.

Elladora walked away looking her wand over before looking for a place to put it. Finally she decided t just put in in her belt loop because she had no packets, as Theo and Draco walked over to her. Draco pressed the down button for the elevator, then they got n when the doors opened. It would have just been the three of them in the elevator, but just before the doors closed, a woman, about 25 years old with vibrant pink hair ran in.

"Wait! Hold the doors!" The woman yelled, as she dashed in. "Thanks! My boss is going to kill me for being late, again!" She laughed. Then she noticed the teen's badges, and realized who they were. "Are you going to get your apparation licenses?"

"Yesss…." Elladora answered slowly. "Why?"

"Nothing…" answered the woman eying Elladora cautiously.

"Level six, Department of Magical Transportation, incorporation the Floo network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Port Key Office, and Apparation Test center." rang a female voice in the elevator

"Let's go." Said Elladora pulling Theodore thought the doors as soon as they opened.

"What was that about?" asked Theo a bit snippily after the doors closed.

"Yeah, why did that woman piss you off so bad?" inquired Draco.

"Nosy _bitch_… No wonder she's wiped off the family tree…" mumbled Elladora

"What?" said Theo and Draco simultaneously

"That was Nymphadora…. Our COUSIN Draco." she added at Draco's puzzled face.

"Oh for FUCK'S SAKE DRACO! Andromeda, our mothers' sister, the one that got wiped off of the Family tree for marrying a mudblood!… _that _was her daughter!" Elladora snapped getting many inquiring looks from the people in the hall, looks that she simply ignored.

"Oh, yeah." Draco said stupidly "Well you didn't have to have a shit fit over it!" he whispered.

"Come on." said Theo dragging them over towards the door marked 'Apparation Test center'.

"I'll have a 'shit fit' if I want to." continued Elladora

"That's enough Elladora, try acting your age, or you'll never get your license." said Theo

"Fine." she gave up and walked through the door, after Theo and Draco.

They entered a large circular room filled with chairs, couches and other places to sit. On the tables, that were situated around the room, were copies of old newspapers and magazines. There were about 7-10 other people scattered around the room, some reading some talking, others just sitting there staring at blank walls. Elladora mumbled: "I _hate _waiting rooms."

The three walked up to the counter where a witch was sitting behind it filing papers.

"How ma I help you?" asked the witch

"We need to get our apparation licenses." answered Draco

"OK, I just need you to fill out these forms." she said handing them three clipboards with paperwork attached.

"Thank you." said Elladora taking the clipboards and she passed them out to Draco and Theo. They all wandered over to a corner and began to fill out the form. Elladora answered the questions mentally as she wrote them down. But she faced a major dilemma as she came to the first question '_NAME'._

"_Well, it's obvious, isn't it?" _she thought_ "Elladora Black. But, that's not my birth name. But I can't put down 'Lestrange', that would be a downright lie. Hmmm…" _

Elladora walked up to the witch at the counter and whispered to her "Does this mean your birth name, the name you go by, or your legal name?"

The witch chucked "Your legal name dear."

"Oh, thanks." she went back to her seat.

"What? Forgot your birthday?" taunted Draco.

"Screw you." Elladora whispered and wrote down 'Elladora Black' under name, she didn't care if it wasn't right anymore.

The questions that followed were easier: Birthday? 'December 15'; age? '17' ; current address? 6 Learoyd Road, Littlestone England; hair color? 'Dark brown'; eyes? 'Blackish brown (_with a bit of red, _she thought_)'_; etc…

But then the questions got weird: If the world was about to end, what kind of candy would you want to save? 'None, the world would be ending, so the candy would be gone as well as your life, and candy is no good to a dead man!'; If you could have any job in the world, what would it be? (She thought: any job that would allow me to kill whoever came up with such stupid questions that have nothing to do with apparating! But she didn't actually write that.) 'I would be an alchemist.'; etc.

When she was done Elladora took her clipboard and gave it to the witch behind the counter. She took the board, and briefly looked over Elladora's answers to make sure she had answered every question. Then said, "Ok, Miss Black, just take a seat, and we'll call your name when we're ready for you."

"Thanks." Elladora said than sat back down next to Theodore. "How ridiculous were some of those questions?" she whispered.

"Who would put those on that form though?" he whispered back

"I have no idea…" she said thoughtfully.

"Elladora Black?" asked a tall man, who looked about 30, with short light brown hair, ad hazel eyes.

"Right here." she answered getting up. She walked over to the man.

"Follow me." he said. Elladora followed him through a door down a long hallway filled with doors. Then he opened the door labeled '24'. The room was large, and had two chairs and a table in it. The man sat down on one side of the table. "Have s seat."

Elladora sat down across from him, and just sat there while he flipped through a file.

"OK, Miss. Black, my name is Sam Randone." He said holding his hand out to Elladora.

"It's nice to meet you." she said politely.

"Likewise. Now, you know the rules of apperation, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you know how to do it?"

"Yes, I've read multiple books on the subject."

"Good, good." he said taking out a piece of parchment. "Here is your written exam, you have 20 minutes. Good luck."

Elladora finished with 5 minutes to spare. "OK, looks good." Randone said. "Now for the physical exam." He took out a map of the country and laid it on the table.

"This is where you will be apparating to." he said pointing to a red dot, which was circled on the map. "There will be ministry personnel on site for when you arrive. And just incase you don't go to where you are supposed to, this port key will go off in 10 minutes, it will bring you back here." He said as he handed Elladora a quill.

"Ok." Elladora took a step back, took a deep breath, focused on where she wanted to go, then disapparated. The next thing she saw was that she was on a Quidditch field, and she instantly knew where se was, the Quidditch World Cup stadium. She looked around and witch in annoyingly bright pink robes came rushing over to her smiling.

"Congratulations! You just passed your apperation test with lying colors!" said the witch when she got closer to Elladora.

"Thanks." Elladora replied. The witch took out a quill and wrote something down on a clip board.

"Here," she said handing a piece of parchment to Elladora. "Give this to whoever is testing you, it says that you landed right on the mark!"

Elladora took the parchment. Then looked down, and saw that under her feet was a red 'X' on the ground. She had apperated right onto the center of it. The next thing she knew the port key had gone off, and she was whisked back to the ministry in the room with Randone.

"Well?" Randone asked. Elladora handed the piece of parchment to him.

"Congratulations. You just earned your apparation license." He pulled out a small card, filled in some information, and put the Ministry of Magic seal on it. Then put a spell in it to keep the card from getting dirty, or wet, or ripped. He handed the card over to Elladora.

"There you go." he said.

"Thanks." Elladora said taking the card, then she walked out of the room, truly happy with herself for the first time in a long while.

………………………………...

_A/N: OK, there you go! This chapter took a while to write, mainly because I kept getting bored with it. I hope you liked it though! I promise the next few chapters will be better! The other reason it took so ling was because I decided that the city, and street that Elladora lives in are real places (but the address and name of her home itself is made up)! Anyways, I really hope you liked this chapter! PLAESE REVIEW! And thanks to everyone who reviewed last time!_

Starrylibra: Merci, je suis content que vous aimez mon histoire ! (I'm taking French in school, and I just love to speak it! LOL)

The Troublesome Two: I'm so glad you like her!

Flower Kid: This story is going to be going on for a while…


	7. The Long Way Home

_**Chapter 7; The Long Way Home**_

Elladora walked back to the waiting room, where she sat for a few minutes until Theo came out, with a smirk on his face.

"Did you pass?" he said.

"No, I failed miserably." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I passed too." He looked to the door, "Has Draco came out yet?"

"No, why?" Theo looked back at Elladora.

"That's strange, he went in before me."

"I wonder what happened." She looked to the door, just as Draco walked through looking confused, embarrassed, and sad. "What's wrong Draco?"

"I-I failed." He said in a slow monotone. His face was blank, as if what had happened hadn't yet set in.

"Yeah, nice joke Draco, you can't fool us." Theo said slapping him on the shoulder playfully. But Draco didn't smile. He simply shrugged Theo's hand from his shoulder and started to walk towards the exit.

"Draco! Wait!" Elladora called as she ran after her cousin. "Theo's sorry-"

"_I'M sorry_? You can't apologize for me! Besides I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Shut up Theodore!" Elladora snapped over her shoulder. "Now, Draco, just tell us what happened."

Draco sighed, "I-I don't know… I focused on where I was supposed to go, but… I ended up about a mile south of where I should have been. It was so embarrassing!"

Theodore started to snigger, but after one look from Elladora he stopped instantly. Then Elladora turned back to her cousin, and gave him an encouraging smile. "It's ok Draco. Everyone messes up sometimes; you can take the test again in the summer. It'll be fine, right Theo?"

"Uh-yeah. Of course. You'll do fine next time!"

"If there is a next time." Draco took a look at Elladora's confused face and added: "My father will be so pissed when he finds out I failed! And, how am I supposed to – er- do what's asked of me, when I can't even pass a simple apperation test?" He nearly let it slip, in the ministry no less… This was beginning to be too much.

"Draco, everything is going to be fine, ok? You've been under too much stress, with school and all. You just have to breathe, alright?" Elladora coaxed.

"But my father-"

"No buts Draco. It's ok, if Lucius has anything to say about this, he can talk to me."

Draco let out a small, doubtful laugh. "Right, you're just as high as me in the chain of command, what makes you think you can handle my father any better than I can?"

"I'm not scared of Lucius, nor do I care what he, or anyone else thinks. If he tries to yell at you, just because you didn't pass the stupid test, I'll scream at him until his face turns blue from exhaustion, from just listening to me. And I'll do it in front of anyone who's there. Whether it's the Minister of Magic, Dumbledore, or The Dark Lord himself! You're more like a brother than a cousin to me Draco, I know you know that. Neither of us have siblings, and we both have to deal with the same shit that our messed up family throws at us. But I will always be there for you, no matter what, just like a sister, ok?"

"Alright." Said Draco smiling faintly. He did feel the same way about Elladora, but he never thought either of them would ever voice that opinion. It felt nice to have it officially known that Elladora cared about him. No one else really did. She was right; their family was messed up in so many ways. And what family did he really have? His father never really _cared_ about him. Both of his parents used him for their own egotistical purposes. At least they hadn't abandoned him, like Elladora's parents did to her. "You're right, Elladora. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now, Theo will take you home, and just let me know if you need my help, OK?"

"Alright."

"Wait! Why am I taking him home?" Theo blurted out after realizing what Elladora had said. "Not that I don't won't Draco, but why don't you do it little miss 'I'll do anything for you Draco'."

"I would but I have things to do before I go home."

"Like what?" Theo asked condescendingly.

"Well-I-er… never you mind!" Elladora adverted her eyes. "I just don't want to go home yet."

"Why not?" asked Theo.

"Yeah, I thought you would be looking forward to meeting your parents. I mean, not that Grandma isn't there to 'protect' you."

"Yes, but- oh I don't know! I just need some time to work up the courage to face what is inevitable, that's all."

"You're so weird, you know that?" Theo chimed as he walked over to Draco and grasped his forearm.

"Yeah, I know. See you both later."

"See you." The boys said in unison, before Theodore disapperated, and they both vanished from view.

Elladora walked out of the waiting room, back through the crowded hall to the elevator, and then took the telephone booth back to muggle London. She didn't know where she was headed, but she figured if she wandered the muggle world, she had less of a chance of someone recognizing her. And the last thing she wanted was to talk to someone.

For nearly half an hour Elladora wandered the streets of London. She stood in Piccadilly Circus, starring at the bright lights from billboards and cars surrounding her as she tried to think of either where to wander next, or to gust go home. She decided she wasn't ready, so she walked some more. Turning right here, left there until she no longer knew where she was.

It was a cold winter night, and Elladora didn't have a coat on, so she finally decided to step into a coffee shop called "Starbucks". She could tell it was nearing closing time, because the only other person in the shop was a boy who looked only a few years older than herself, who was standing behind the counter looking very bored. She walked up to the counter and stared at the sign, deciding what to get.

"What can I get you?" Asked the boy. He had dirty blond hair, and soft hazel eyes, his name tag read 'Sam'.

"Umm… I'll have a tall chi-tea latté." She responded after making her decision.

"Coming right up." Sam said with a small smile, as he rang up her order into the cash register. "That will be ₤5."

Elladora dug through her bag, retrieved the money, and handed the exact change over to Sam. Then she walked over and sat down in a large and plush chair by the window. Next to the chair was an extremely thin screen, which looked to be for some sort of computer.

Sam came over to Elladora with her drink in hand. "Here you go. Careful, it's hot." He said handing over the cup that warmed her hands.

"Thanks" she said. "Um, what's this?" she asked pointing to the screen, as Sam had started to turn away.

"Oh, that's so customers can make their own mix CD's. You just browse through the music library, and then pick out what you like. It costs about ₤1 per a song, but the first nine songs are only ₤7, so really it's a good deal."

"Oh, awesome." Elladora said. And put on the head phones to listen to the music as Sam walked back behind the counter. "_Luckily I took muggle studies in my 3rd year._" She thought, "_I may have dropped out of the class, but at least I can understand the basics of muggle technology, so I'm not a complete idiot…. And everyone thought I was insane for taking hat class. Well, it is insane when you think about a Death Eater, the Dark Lord's daughter none the less (even though I didn't know it then), taking a class to learn about muggles. But, as I told Draco 'The best way to destroy one's enemy, is to first know one's enemy'." _

As she was scrolling through the music, Elladora was struck with a brilliant plan. _"Can't pull a prank my ass!"_ she thought. She selected a bunch of songs by various artists; ones that she knew (or at least hoped) wouldn't annoy her. Then followed the rest of the steps the computer had by picking out art work for the front of the CD and the printed title of 'What Now?' When the screen told her to swipe a credit, debit, or gift card for payment, Elladora hit a dilemma. So she walked over to Sam, and asked to purchase a gift card for ₤30. He rang it up, and she gave him the cash. Then went back over and used the card to pay for the CD. As she waited for the CD to finish being made, she sipped her Chi-tea, and Sam came and sat next to her.

"So," he said "I'm Sam, what's your name?

"I could tell from your name tag. I'm Elladora."

"That's a really pretty name. Are you from London?"

"No, I live in a small town on the South Western coast."

"So how long are you going to be here?"

Elladora giggled almost flirtingly. Toying with a man's emotions was always good fun. And it was even better because he was a muggle. "I'm just going to be here for the day."

"Oh." He said looking slightly defeated.

"What?"

"Uh, I was hoping to ask you if you wanted to go out on a date with me."

Elladora gave a small chuckle, _"Like I would EVER go out with a filthy muggle!"_

"Well, I could postpone going home until tomorrow. I can stay with some family that I have here in the city." She said scooting closer and placing her hand gently on Sam's knee. Sam gulped, and Elladora gave him a flirty, yet dark smile.

"That sounds good. I'm busy tonight, but how about we go see a play tomorrow?"

"Sounds great, I love plays." Elladora said picking up her finished CD, and placed it into its case.

"Alright, meet me in front of Piccadilly Theater at 5 o'clock."

"It's a date." She put the CD into her bag, and walked to the door. "Oh, by the way, are there any stores that sell CD players that are still open and close by at this time of night?"

"Oh yeah, there's one just two blocks down, it's open until 10:30, it's only" he looked at his watch "9:00 right now."

"Thanks," she said "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye."

Elladora stepped out into the night, and headed strait for the electronics store. _"Ha, ha stupid muggle! He's going to be heart broken when he realized I've stood him up! Serves him right. Even if he was a pureblood, I still wouldn't go out with him. He needs to stick to people who are more in his league. The sweet, innocent girl next door is more for him. Not the daughter of an evil, psychotic over lord who is trying to take over the world."_

When Elladora reached the shop, she pushed open the door, and stepped from the numbing cold of the outside world, into the warm indoors. She wandered over to the music section, and found the CD players. They had all kinds; they all mostly looked the same, so she couldn't tell the difference. Not wanting to talk to anymore muggles, she simply chose one that looked fairly decent, it was black and silver, and wasn't too expensive, which was nice, since she probably wouldn't ever use the stupid thing again after this…

Elladora grabbed a package of AA batteries on her way over to the counter. Then she paid for her items, and left the shop. By this time the sun had long since set, and the wind chilled Elladora through her completely inappropriate for winter clothing. She found the nearest dark and empty alley, and disapperated home.

_A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you very much for reading my story! Sorry I haven't been updating very much (or at all), school has been taking up ALL of my free time! (Still no excuse, I know)! This time I really will update again soon, I have finals soon, but after that I have a day off, and then there's midwinter break! So I'll try REALLY hard to get at least 2 chapters up before spring! _

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW ME, WITHOUT THE REVIEWS I DON'T HAVE MUCH MOTIVATION TO WRITE!_


End file.
